


The End (Or Is It?)

by ultrakindofqueer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, it’s just me trying to fix the mess of a finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrakindofqueer/pseuds/ultrakindofqueer
Summary: After Dean gets to Heaven, he finds the angel who changed his life. Brought back to life by Jack, Cas is hesitant to reignite his friendship with Dean. But with the eternalness of Heaven looming over their heads, the two men learn how to move forward with things together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> And now it’s my turn to fix the mess of a finale!

Dean stopped listening the moment Bobby mentioned Cass. If he was honest, he wasn't entirely listening to him before. It was all so much. Not only did he die by vampires, which was _so_ lame- come on, he was **Dean Winchester** , the man who killed Hitler AND God. But, he also couldn't believe he made it into heaven. With Jack in control, he wasn't as surprised, but still. Dean did horrible things. Horrendous, horror-story level things. He didn't deserve to have eternal happiness, or whatever this was supposed to be. But here he was. And he was still trying to wrap his head around that. At least Sam made it too; Dean wasn't sure what he'd do if he were alone. Okay, he wasn't technically alone, but still.

"You listenin', boy?" Bobby snapped him out of his brief trance, a half-worried, half-amused look on his face.

"Oh, sorry. It's just a lot, Bobby." Dean answered shortly, taking a drink of his beer. Looking around, he took in his surroundings for the first time. Obviously, the bar behind him was familiar, but there was so much more. The forest, the sky. It was all perfect. And- _oh_. The car!

"Oh, he didn't," Dean muttered, getting up and walking over to the Impala. He could hear both Sam and Bobby chuckling behind him.

Dean ran his hand across the shiny clean exterior of the Impala, smiling at the small but considerate gesture of his car being in Heaven too. Of course, the whole thing with Jack knocking down the walls really made him happy, but just knowing he was thoughtful enough to add this small touch really solidified Dean's gratefulness. Despite the urge to drive around for hours, Dean knew he had slightly more pressing matters to deal with. Bobby said Cass helped Jack. That would mean Jack raised him from the Empty. And that would mean there's a possibility that Dean could see Cass. And oh how he wanted to see him.

But what would he say? What _could_ he say? Cass gave him that long-ass, heartfelt speech and dumped all of his emotions out on the table and Dean just. Stood there. Like a statue. And he was sure Cass wouldn't be mad, he of all people knew how hard it was for Dean to express his feelings. But Dean still felt like he should've reacted more, especially since he didn't know he was going to die and be able to see Cass once more. Or that Cass would be raised from the Empty. Hell, Dean didn't expect any of this to happen. And he didn't say a single god damn word to Cass as he poured his heart out. What an asshole.

It was like Sam could see the gears turning in Dean's head because before he could register that Sam was walking over, Sam's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Dean, it's okay. I know it's a lot to process. Bobby said the bunker isn't too far, we can drive there and take a moment to breathe. Sound good?" Dean nodded, climbing into the driver's side without a word. Sam always knew how to help, even if Dean never acknowledged it. They both knew that Sam was the more emotionally in-tune brother. It was their unspoken truth.

So, the two brothers drove in silence for who knows how long. Bobby had given them the directions but declined the offer to come with them because after all, they had all eternity to spend together.

Eventually, Dean broke the silence. "I want to find Cass." Those five words filled the space between them and lingered as Sam took in all the emotions that radiated from Dean's statement.

"What happened between you two? You changed after that whole thing." Sam never questioned Dean after Cass's death, and Dean was glad. But he knew they had to talk about it at some point. He guessed now was that time.

"He sacrificed himself for me. Billie was working on knocking down the door and we both knew we wouldn't survive if she got in before she died. So, Cass told me-" Dean took a shaky breath, "He told me he loved me. He told me that even if the feelings weren't reciprocated, just the knowledge and acceptance of the fact was enough for him to finally be happy. And his deal with the Empty was that she could have him when he was finally happy. So, he said goodbye and he told me that he loved me. Billie got in just as the Empty consumed Cass, taking her right after."

Dean couldn't meet Sam's eyes, he could feel the tears streaming down his face and he couldn't take the look of pity. But after a few long seconds, Dean willed himself to face his brother and what he was met with wasn't what he was expecting. Sam looked sad, yes. Shocked, a little. Amused, definitely. It was as if he was attempting to keep a smile off his face and failing.

"I knew it," Sam whispered, the smile finally surfacing. "I still can't believe you didn't know."

"I just poured out the contents of my heart and you're insulting me? So glad I'm stuck in eternity with you." Dean huffed, turning his attention back to the road. His urge to fiddle with the stereo overtook him and soon enough he had found some old rock station.

"I know how hard that must have been for you and I get it. I'm glad you're able to talk about it now. So, I think you deserve the truth from me too. And that just happens to be that literally everyone who ever saw the two of you in the same room together knows you're absolutely head over heels for each other."

Dean paused. He could feel the beginnings of a blush heating up his face.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"100%. The number of times I witnessed the two of you practically eye-fucking-"

"Sam!"

"I'm just saying." Sam deadpanned, looking at Dean knowingly. And Dean had to admit, he really did enjoy staring at the angel from time to time. Or always. A smile shortly took over Dean's features as he began to laugh. Sam joined him and the two brothers laughed together for at least 5 minutes.

By the time they had calmed down, the bunker loomed in the distance. Dean parked the Impala and he and Sam followed the path they had become accustomed to. The bunker looked the exact same as it always did.

Dean followed Sam down the metal stairs, taking in the familiar scent. That was until he saw a familiar figure standing in the archway.

"Cass!?"

The angel stood in his famous trench coat, looking physically no different than the last time they had met. He had a fond smile on his face, eyes locking onto Dean. Sam stood to the side, allowing the two to sort themselves out. An amused smile was prominent on his face as watched from afar.

No words left Dean's mouth as he studied the man in front of him. Same messy black hair, striking blue eyes, and that damn trench coat. He looked the same as always, yet he had a different air about him. He stood taller, held himself with more confidence. Dean now saw proof that he was finally happy. And it looked great on him.

"Hello, Dean."

Fuck, Dean was screwed. That deep voice he knew and loved, it was going to be the death of him. Except he was already dead, so he no choice but to deal with it. Somehow.

"Cass." He repeated, now softer. "Is this a dream? Someone pinch me." It was more under his breath and not directed at anyone, but Sam still took it upon himself to do so, making Dean jump and clasp a hand onto his now sore arm.

"You bitch! What was that for?" Dean glared at his brother who just laughed at him.

"What? You asked." Sam pointed out. Which, technically was true. But Dean didn't actually mean for someone to, it was more of an expression than a request.

Silence stretched out as Dean and Cass stared at each other but hesitated to say anything. In Dean's head, nothing he could say would be good enough. The angel in front of him has sacrificed his life for Dean. Countless times. And Dean gave him no more than a prayer in response. Coward.

In Cass's head (unbeknownst to Dean), he had embarrassed himself. There was no way Dean could reciprocate his feelings and in the most memorable moment of his life, he had acted like a teenager in some sappy rom-com. In the last moments of his life, instead of thanking Dean for all he had done for him, he unloaded an unbearable confession. Idiot.

Eventually, as the silence grew too much to bear, Sam cleared his throat. Two heads snapped in his direction and looked on expectantly.

"I'm going to my room. I'll- uh- leave you two to do whatever it is you do when I'm gone." He rushed, disappearing off into the distant hallways. His footsteps echoed in the ever-present silence engulfing the two men. Once they disappeared along with the hunter, Dean and Cass had no choice but to acknowledge each other.

Staring was their first attempt at communication, but of course, only so many words can be interpreted from eye contact. So, Cass was the first to break the silence. He was still standing at the other end of the table from Dean, but his deep voice carried in the still bunker.

"Dean, I'm sorry-" Cass's voice combined with his sad expression made Dean jump into motion.

"No, Cass. I'm sorry. Let me explain."


	2. Back From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened before Sam and Dean arrived in Heaven and see Cass's point of view when he and Dean meet.

Cass stood frozen. He had dreamed of this moment, ever since Jack brought him back- and let's be honest here, long before that. But before we hear what Dean has to say, let's go back to before he showed up.

-

Cass blinked the sun out of his eyes, where was he? He looked around, it was a white room with scarce, monochromatic furnishing, and blinding lights? It couldn't be- but it had to. He was in Heaven. But how? The last thing he remembered was Billie and-  _ oh _ . Dean. He had to find Dean, he had to explain, apologize, something. He started to go- well, he didn't know where exactly, somewhere other than where he was, but he ran into something solid. He looked up and,

"Jack?"

The kid stood in front of him with his signature goofy smile. Cass stood in silence for a few moments trying to wrap his head around everything.

"You brought me back? What about the Empty, she can't be very happy about that."

"She and I both agreed you were worth saving, after all, you helped her get Billie. She was very appreciative." Jack told him.

"So, what happened? After she took me, I mean."

"Well, a very long story short: Sam, Dean, and I fought Chuck. We won and I absorbed all of his power. So, I’ve been restoring everything he messed up. Now it's time to fix some more things, and I need some expert help."

Cass stared at him in awe. He had noticed that Jack had seemed a bit different, but he never would've guessed this. But in all scenarios, this was the best. He trusted Jack, and he knew others could. He wouldn't be like Chuck.

"What do you need my help fixing? You're God." Cass laughed a little, adjusting to the situation better than he thought he would've. It felt right, he guessed.

"I want to fix Heaven. From the stories I've heard from you all, it doesn't sound very pleasant. People deserve eternal happiness, not to be locked in a room for the rest of eternity. But I'm not sure the best way to do so, I knew you could help." Jack told him, and Cass couldn't help but smile. This was all he ever wanted, for someone to care about humans and not just for their entertainment.

"I think that's an excellent reason to bring me back from the dead. I'm happy to help."

-

Cass and Jack spent the following week revamping Heaven from head to toe. Destroying the walls, mapping out everyone’s place in the world. It was hard work, but neither of them complained. After all, it was worth it. Not only did it make Heaven a more approachable paradise, but it also made everyone happy. All of the inhabitants were now surrounded by family, friends, and loved ones- even if they weren’t in their heaven previously. 

Once the reconstruction was over, Cass and Jack met with Rowena to discuss some of the inhabitants.

“Cass, Jack. Sit, please.” Rowena greeted them with a small wave, gesturing them to sit down in the chairs before them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a lot of good things from Sam, Dean, and Cass.” Jack told her, smiling. He extended his hand and Rowena gladly shook it. Cass could tell she was thankful to have a good relationship with the man upstairs.

“And I, you. I’ve also heard of the renovations upstairs, so I assume you’re not just here for a chat. Am I wrong?” She asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“No, you’re not. Though it’s lovely to see you again, Rowena. I love what you’ve done with the place.” Cass told her, his voice alight with sarcasm.    
“And I love how the Winchester’s have rubbed off on you.” The gleam in her eye amused Cass. Though it had only been a week or so without seeing the Winchester’s, he missed their odd jokes and banter. 

“So, boys. What brings you to hell?”

Cass let Jack explain their situation, knowing he could phrase it better than he himself could.

“Cass and I both agree that with the recent motivations of Chuck’s decisions coming to light, it was time to reevaluate some of those decisions. While most every human was distributed amongst Heaven and Hell fairly, we’re confident that with the people closest to the Winchester’s, his emotions got in the way.”

“And what are you suggesting? A trade? Or just casting some souls down? I’m not too keen on giving up my inhabitants.”

“We want to cast John and Mary Winchester down. Simple as that. Thankfully, most of their companions were lucky enough to make it.” Jack told her. But before she could respond, Cass added something on.

“I’m sure you’re well aware of my feelings for the Winchester’s, Dean in particular. It might interest you to know that John is one of the reasons certain things had to be left unresolved. If you know what I’m talking about.”

Of course, he wasn’t going to come out and say John was homophobic and abusive, but he was sure Rowena would get the hint and understand why this was so vital to him.

“Ah, I see. Then I believe that’s a fair wish. Send them down and I’ll have some special treats waiting for them. I’m sure you won’t want to know the details, but rest assured they will regret acting so harshly.”

“Thank you, Rowena,” Cass said, and they all stood up. 

With their goodbyes said, Cass and Jack returned to Heaven to cast John and Mary down. 

Doing that helped Cass lessen the tightness in his chest. But he still had a weight over him, crushing him down. He needed to see Dean, but how would that go? There’s nothing he could say that would fix them.

“You look upset,” Jack informed him after they finished a meeting with some angels. 

“It’s Dean.” He stated bluntly, there was no use lying to Jack, he would see right through him.

“Why haven’t you gone to see him? You must know he misses you. I can hear his prayers.” 

“I know. I just can’t face him. I think it might just be best to let him believe I’m dead. It’s easier that way.” Cas sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. He heard the prayers too, after all, they were directed at him. Dean was sorry. He was sad and guilty and depressed. Cass would do anything to fix him, but he knew it was fruitless. He couldn’t fix Dean fully, no one could. But he just wanted to see him smile one more time.

Cass’s head snapped up, a smile on his face. He knew exactly what to do. 

“I’ll be back soon, Jack. I just remembered something. You know how to find me if you need something.”

With a flutter of wings, he was gone. How could he have forgotten? He wanted to see Dean but knew it would only hurt him? Solution: cloak himself! That way Cass could make sure he was doing okay without having to confront the elephant in the room.

When he appeared in the bunker, the main room was empty. Silence stretched out in a way that made him feel uneasy. Something was wrong. He focused in on Dean and found his location, some abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere. He went there only to find the two boys fighting a nest of vamps. 

Cass stood off in the shadows, watching the fight go down. It seemed like a fairly average hunt, they were more than capable of doing it themselves. But something still felt off to him. He couldn’t quite place what it might be, but before he could come to even a half-hearted conclusion, he heard an impact. He focused back on the fight and saw Dean. And his heart shattered. 

Sam was still finishing off the vamps, but Dean was pushed against a rafter, staring down at his chest. Cass couldn’t see the piece of rebar, but by the looks of the other pieces of rafters, he was sure that was what happened.

Sam finally rushed over to Dean and tried to get him off or call 911, but Dean kept refusing. He had accepted his fate, Cass could see it in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to do, he could heal him, but the chance of him dying if he took him off the rebar was too high. Before Cass could think of another way to help, a vamp who had been hiding in the shadows came up behind Sam and plunged a discarded knife into his back. Sam’s eyes widened and then he collapsed.

Cass contemplated calling Jack, but they were both too far gone. There was no point. Sam and Dean had suffered for too long, they deserved a break. 

Cass went back to Heaven, to the bunker specifically. The boys would be there soon enough. Now was his chance to see Dean. To fix everything. If that was possible. Who knew at this point. Everything had happened too fast.

But nevertheless, he waited. Stood in the archway, visible from the stairs. They would see him as soon as they came down the stairs. 

He waited for what felt like hours. Realistically, it was probably an hour or less, but Cass was so lost in his head he couldn’t tell. It wasn’t until the door opened that he snapped back to reality.

Dean was the first to come down the stairs, Sam close behind. Cass met his eyes and forced a weak smile. Seeing him again, knowing Dean could see him too, knocked the breath out of him. He felt like he couldn’t move a muscle but also like a feather could knock him over at the same time. It was weird and he couldn’t breathe correctly and everything was too much. But then Dean spoke. And it all faded away.

"Cass!?" Dean's voice was hoarse, like he was just as breathless as Cass felt.

“Hello, Dean.” Cass greeted him as normally as possible. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth but his words came out unfazed. 

"Cass," Dean repeated, now softer. "Is this a dream? Someone pinch me." 

Sam obliged, a smile on his face. But as soon as he did so, Dean moved to hit him.

"You bitch! What was that for?" Cass had to swallow the urge to laugh. He missed the brothers more than he had realized. Their banter and brotherly relationship. Despite how much they endured, how much they suffered, they still had fun. Cass looked up to them as role models, he always had. 

“What? You Asked.” Sam told him, defending himself. Dean huffed but stayed silent. And that silence stretched out for a few minutes. It was thick and uncomfortable, filled with everything they couldn’t say. But finally, Sam spoke up. 

"I'm going to my room. I'll- uh- leave you two to do whatever it is you do when I'm gone." He left the room and neither of them dared to speak even well after Sam’s footsteps had stopped echoing in the halls.

But soon enough, Cass had to speak. He couldn’t handle the guilty look on Dean’s face. 

“Dean, I’m sorry-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Dean cut him off. Apparently, Cass’s words kicked him into action.

“No, Cass, I’m sorry. Let me explain.” He took a pause and a deep breath, steadying himself. 

"You mean everything to me. We've been through everything together and you're still here with me, that is more than most can say. I know I'm harsh. I know I can get violent. I know I'm an asshole sometimes, hell, most of the time. You could've left years ago and I wouldn't have questioned it. You've put yourself through hell for me, literally. There are not enough words in existence that could summarize just how much you mean to me. And I wouldn't even know where to begin. You of all people know I'm not good with emotions, but I want- no I  _ need _ you to know that you truly mean the world to me. You changed me too. And I, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> john winchester sucks, but i threw mary down with him because i didn't want to deal with her lmao anyways love y'all


End file.
